


The Beast Inside

by Lady_Ravyn



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, F/M, Half-Demon, Intense, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ravyn/pseuds/Lady_Ravyn
Summary: When reason gives away to lust, the resident half-demon and changeling have trouble controlling and coming to term with their newly found urges.





	1. Chapter 1

Beneath the strobe lights of the underground club, bodies moved almost violently against one another. Vulgarity was too tame a word to describe the movements, the grinding and pulsing of their bodies against complete strangers were hypnotic. The beat seemed to control them, making them lose their sense of reason, of anything. They were controlled by the music pumping through their veins, running off of pure instinct by now. It helped with the alcohol running through their blood, dulling the senses and lowering their inhibitions.  
On the edge of the pulsing bodies stood a lone girl. Her hair was a deep purple, reflecting the lights that passed over her. She was small, but not too small. Her body was curvy, almost to the point of being obscenely so. However, it was hidden partially, by the jacket and jeans she was wearing. In reality, she was very modest in comparison to the half naked bodies on the dance floor. But, it was not her appearance that made her stick out. No it was exactly who she was, and if one looked closer to the girl they would see the small red chakra on her forehead. Raven, of the notorious Teen Titans.  
Now it wasn't rare for the teenagers, now almost adults, to go out and party. It WAS rare to see Raven out, much less on her own. She self-consciously tugged at a strand of her long hair, before nervously tucking it behind her ear. She wasn't sure what she was doing, and she just knew if she was spotted this would be all over the tabloids. But, today was a bad day for Raven. It was three years ago to the day that she had her heart broken by a dragon, Malchior. She flinched lightly, eyes darkening but holding their amethyst color. The past two years, the team was always busy on this day, either with a long fight, or even vacation. However, crime had been down and everything was okay.  
Well, everything but Raven. She felt as if she was losing her mind, the voices dancing in her head. As she neared her maturation, physically, her emotions wanted out more. They were louder and more demanding. Tonight she was out to please them, to get her mind off of the dragon, but also the polyanimorph she lived with. Beast Boy… Her muscles clenched between her hips. He was one of the reasons her emotions were running haywire. A few weeks ago, actually 16 days prior to be exact, an incident had occurred that seemed to break Raven's poor mind.  
Flashback:  
Raven cursed as she made her way down the hallway. She was covered head to toe in goo from a late night fight with Plasmus. The others had somehow escaped his blast and were currently wrapped up in their beds asleep. Once again she cursed as she tried to jerk her fingers through her newly long hair. She had let it do as it pleased, a conscious agreement to appease her emotions if even just a little. But, she reasoned, it wasn't so bad. Well, unless in a fight with a monster made of goo. She opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her, beginning to run the hot shower. She undressed quickly, scanning her leotard before trashing it, deciding there was no way to save it.  
Under the water she relaxed, letting the water wash her clean, but also release the tension built up by her mental state. Her emotions were really bothering her, wanting to be released to their full extent. Trying to ignore those thoughts, she begun to wash and condition her hair letting her fingers get all the tangles out. One thing she had been surprised about was as her hair got longer, it had begun to wave and curl. Now to just below her elbows, it was actually beautiful, not that Raven would admit that.  
As she began to sponge off however, her motions slowed. She began to actually feel herself, letting her hands caress the skin as if learning it. She bit her red bottom lip, letting her hands cup her chest with a shuddering sigh. Desire swept through her body, igniting at the small touch. Raven knew about masturbation, and had on occasion touched herself. In fact, it was a personal secret that she had pierced her body, secret ones that were hidden by extra padded cups. She began to explore between her thighs, relearning her body and exploring with her fingers the woman she had become. It was stupid to be doing that, as tired as she was, but her body was trembling. For once, she felt like a woman, sexy and wanting. As she begun to slip a black nail between her folds, the bathroom door opened. With a scream Raven gripped the shower curtain to her body as she looked around spotting a glimpse of green.  
"Beast Boy! What do you think…" Her voice faded as she stared, completely in shock at the naked Beast Boy in front of her. Her wide eyes were transfixed on the green man, her eyes traveling from his shaggy, but somewhat not, hair down the planes of his face. His eyes were bright and dazed from his sleepy state most likey. His strong nose twitching as his lips pursed in adorable confusion before going slack, allowing Raven a glimpse of the pink flesh of his tongue and the sharp points of his canines. She felt a pang run through her sex at the thought.  
She moved down, eying his neck while licking her own, smaller fangs thinking how she would absolutely love to bite into those hard muscles. Her eyes followed the planes of his body down to his chest. She briefly wondered where the hell this man had come from to replace the string bean she had come to know. His wide shoulders tapered down to his narrow hips, his chest void of any hair. However, just below his navel was a trail of dark forest green hair, which led to the patch between his hips. ‘Beautiful’ she thought as she watched his cock twitch to life going from limp to half-mast. Her lips parted as she stared at his manhood, cheeks flushed as her muscles clenched tight.  
'Want'… Her mind was singular as she stared at this… beast. Her cheeks flushed as she realized she was staring at a teammate's, a friend's, naked body. Her eyes immediately went to his face. The sleepy daze had been replaced by something dark, his nose flaring as they did. A thought went through her mind that he could probably smell her arousal, which had to be more pronounced that she had studied him.  
"Raven…" His voice whispered her name, sounding like the beast he actually was. His hand reached forward, jerking the curtain from her grasp. She gasped immediately trying to cover up, but was unable to as she suddenly was against the shower wall. She looked up, amethyst meeting dark green before his eyes began to travel her body. With her hands pinned above her head, she was arching to him. She watched his brows furrow at her pierced nipples, lust screaming through her empathy, though if it was hers or his she had no idea. As he stared at her breasts, they grew heavy, nipples tightening as if straining for him. His fingers twitched against her wrists, and at the moment she wanted more than just his eyes on her body. She could feel his approval of her, not only by his emotions but his ever growing erection against her belly. His eyes moved down then, seeming to burn each piece of skin they went over. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, lifting a thigh over his shoulder. By this point his body was soaking wet from the shower, leaving his hair hanging over his eyes.  
"My God…" she heard his whisper as he eyed her sex, most likely stunned at the ring encircling her clit. His whisper sent shivers through her body, and she couldn’t help but rock her hips to his beautiful mouth.  
"Please, Gar…" Her voice was pure lust, a pleading tone. She watched him smirk before he buried his nose against her sex, taking a deep inhale. His eyes dilated then, a growl starting from deep in his chest as he took in her full scent of arousal. She felt his long, pointed tongue slither along her lips, licking up the wetness her body had created for him.  
The moans that left her mouth surprised her, the fact that she could feel something so deeply, so primitive. He gripped her ass then, wrapping her other leg around his shoulders. She gripped his hair, rocking against his mouth as he pleasured her. She knew his grip on her ass and thighs were bruising but she didn't care. For the first time she lost herself to the emotions, to the pleasure she was being given. As he sucked her clit, that wicked pointed tongue making circles around her piercing, her body arched, undulating for him as her first orgasm mounted.  
When he slipped a finger into her wetness, she couldn't hold back the scream that slipped from her lips as she began to release. Fortunately, Beast Boy had slapped his hand across her mouth for her to scream against, his own growl of pleasure hidden between her thighs as she came for him. As he feasted on her juices, Raven panted and gasped for breath as her head rested back against the tile. She pushed at his head as her sex grew sensitive, unused to the swollenness of her clit. He stood then, his green eyes locked on hers, his hand beginning to pump his now hard length. She stared transfixed as his hand stroked his cock, the dark green head giving up precum she couldn't help but lick her lips for. Seeing his cock jutting out from his trimmed hair sent shivers up and down her spine again. Knowing he was that hard for her. He was veiny, long, and had a girth she wanted to wince at. She absentmindedly thought that it may be attributed to his animal D.N.A. Her hands trembled to touch it, her body aching for the man in front of her. She reached for it then, and watched as his eyes widened before moving his hand to let her have full reign.  
"Touch me, Raven.. See what you have done to me.." His voice was rugged, dark and so damn sexy, her nipples throbbed. Just when she wrapped her fingers around him, his moan of pleasure coursing through her body, the alarm went off. They stood there frozen for a few minutes, both eyes filled with a need the other could only sate, before Raven finally disappeared in a swirl of black.  
That night had changed her down to the littlest detail. She couldn't sleep, she couldn’t eat. She was filled with this constant desire, this constant want for the changeling. Meeting his eyes sent waves of pleasure through her body, his scent drove her wild. She stared at the dancers in front of her, feeling her own body begin to sway.  
They hadn’t talked about it, and in fact they haven’t spoke at all. She wondered if perhaps he regretted his actions, but it was too late for that. He had awoken the demon in her that wanted nothing more than to put him on his knees, to see him beg. Yet at the same time she wanted to be conquered, to be pinned down and taken by the beast until she couldn’t walk for weeks!  
Raven groaned then, realizing how futile it was to think dancing would ease her desire. It was too strong, too specific. If she thought having a one-night stand would help, after weeks of not sleeping she might have given it a try. But, her mind was solely on Beast Boy, her body wept for only him. Before she could give up and leave, a pair of hands landed on her hips. If she couldn’t tell by the way his touch scorched through her body, she would have known by the dark laugh in her ear.  
“Raven… fancy seeing you here.” She shivered as his pointed tongue licked across the artery in her neck, sweeping her hair to the side as he did. She turned then, looking up into the forest green eyes that have haunted her thoughts and troubled her sleep for weeks.  
“Beast Boy…”


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy pulled his sleek black Mustang into the next available spot. Once his car was off, he could feel the pumping of the underground club up through his feet. ‘This is such a bad idea’ he thought to himself slipping his fingers through hair. The normal carefree changeling was tense, his body pulled tight and thrumming like a livewire. ‘But I need some relief.’ His hands balled on his thighs, digging his claw tipped fingers into his palms attempting to dull the instincts running through his body. The need. The need to find Raven, pin her to the nearest surface, and lose himself in her was undeniable.  
Beast Boy groaned again, burying his face in his hands. It had been two weeks and he couldn’t stop thinking about his half demon roommate. But dear GOD she was branded in his mind. The way she writhed in his palms, that luscious ass… He slammed his palms down on the steering wheel cursing before getting out of his car. He looked down at his simple dark jeans and tight fitting white shirt before making his way to the entrance.   
Really, Beast Boy was losing his mind. He couldn’t sleep, could barely eat as the lust and instinct raced through him constantly. If not for the fights and workouts he would have already jumped her.   
“But she won’t even talk to me,” he mumbled to himself, ignoring the ache in his chest at the thought. He considered she regretted their little… escapade in the shower that night. That would explain her general avoidance of him. Oh sure, she would talk to him, ask him for a hand in the fighting, to pass the salt. But the looks she sent him… He groaned under his breath stuffing his hands in his pockets. They were full of fire as the night he stumbled in on her masturbating in the shower.   
The image was thoroughly ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life. His hands holding her up against the wall, her beautiful toned thighs pressing to his ears doing nothing to muffle the moans and pleas from her lips. He had looked up at her when she came, reaching one hand to hold her screams against his hand. Her breasts had trembled, water droplets dripping off the metal bars on her nipples. Her toned stomach clenching as her walls had tightened around his fingers so damn tight. And her clit ring! He nearly came the moment he saw it, and it still had the same effect on him weeks later just thinking about it. Not to mention her scent, which was as strong as her taste, and as delicious.   
“Get a hold of yourself, Garfield!” He growled out, a purely animalistic sound. He sighed, trying to get himself under control. He had found the older he got, the stronger his instincts had gotten. There were times he felt more animal than human and his time with Raven had definitely opened up his mating instincts. Not that they were dormant before. He had begun dating as soon as Robin allowed for it, a different girl every weekend if he wanted. And yeah, he’d had sex before but even then his instincts had not screamed at him like they did with Raven.   
To be fair he had always fancied Raven, the girl was beautiful and beyond smart. When he discovered the Beast, she had understood that. Yes, Starfire may not be human, but she also didn’t have a darker thing inside her. Raven DID.   
“Sir?” Beast Boy’s head snapped up, realizing he was so lost in his thoughts he had arrived at the door. Grumbling to himself, he handed over the entrance fee before descending the stairs. The whole point of him getting out was to not think about Raven, to maybe find a nice girl to release his tension on for at least the night. ‘Alright, Garfield. Time to turn on the charm.’ He turned his lips up in a confident smirk, one fang gleaming dangerously as he stepped into the club. The bodies thrumming and pulsing on the dance floor smelt obviously of sweat, alcohol, and sex.   
He scanned the bar, the single ladies sitting with drinks. Spotting a particular beauty, one with long flowing dark hair and red silk draped about her hips, he began circling the dance floor. ‘Okay, Garfield. Remember smirk, make her laugh, try to keep the canines to a medium.’ Humans were more skittish about that the older he had gotten, his fang going from adorable to something distinctly dangerous. Not that anyone said so, but Beast Boy could read body language. The only one that seemed to take an appreciation to them was the dark sorceress herself. What with her own pair of deliciously, delicately pointed canines that he wanted to feel teased across his lip… his neck… perhaps the girth of his… ‘No! Bad Beast Boy. No more talk or thinking of her or that night. No more talk about…’  
“R-Raven…!?” He squeaked lightly under his breath, the mane of purple hair catching his attention. He stepped back into the shadows against the wall, ignoring the couple he interrupted in their tryst against the wall. ‘Yep, definitely her.’ His eyes darkened as he took in her appearance. She was clad in what she probably considered a simple, conservative outfit. But those jeans hugging her generous pert ass had Beast Boy ready to go to his knees to worship her as his goddess. And oh how he wanted to unzip that jacket to what he was sure was a tank top underneath. Raven always wore tank tops under her jackets because she had a slightly lower higher temperature than normal humans and preferred to keep cool.   
Beast Boy watched her face as she danced, the way she seemed to relax. His eyes darted back to the dark beauty at the bar, who was in turn watching him with lustful eyes. He was split, not knowing where to lead his attention to. His instincts wanted him all over the demoness in front of him, to match his hips with hers, marking her neck as his own. His brain was telling him he would be safer, and probably smarter, to go with the brunette at the bar. He was sure he would ease some tension, and have a little fun.  
He went to take a step to the bar giving Raven once last glance before his path changed, leading him toward the girl on the edge of the dancefloor. A man was heading towards her, his eyes straying far from her face and Beast Boy didn’t like the look on his face at all. As he stepped behind Raven, pressing completely against her with his hands on her hips, he gave the man an obvious predatory look. The human, either too drunk or too stupid to realize what he was coaxing, simply arched his eyebrow with a smirk as if saying ‘Oh really now?’ Beast Boy laughed darkly as he swept the hair from Raven’s tense, shocked neck to run his tongue across her skin under her ear. He made sure to keep the man’s eyes as he did so, also flashing the sharp points of his teeth while whispering in her ear. The man quickly diverted his attention with slumped shoulders. Letting a smirk grace his face, he allowed Raven to turn. Her violet orbs were wide, and pupils lightly dilated.   
“Beast Boy…” She whispered, meeting his eyes boldly. He softened his smirk into a smile relaxed to let her see the one fang poking out.   
“Hey Rae.” His voice was soft, but he knew she could hear just as well as him. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously taking her arm to lead her off the dance floor to a corner booth and further from the loud speakers. She went pliantly, probably still in shock at him popping up. They settled beside each other, her on the inside seat. Of course, Beast Boy had done it intentionally, the instinct demanding he hide his unmarked mate away from other threats.   
“I suppose I was wanting to get out. Get my mind off things.” She murmured turning so her back was against the wall and she could face him fully. Her eyes were reflecting the strobe lights, distracting Beast Boy for a moment before her words registered.   
“Is everything alright,” he asked concerned but also worried. He had known this talk was coming. Two friends couldn’t touch each other so intimately and NOT talk about it. He didn’t want to lose his best friend! He could feel his heart picking up in a panic when she spoke again.   
“It’s the anniversary of Melchior…” She sighed softly, twisting the end of her hair while averting her eyes from Beast Boy’s but not fast enough to hide the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. At first, Beast Boy was relieved. It wasn’t him that caused the look of… dismay in her eyes. Then he furrowed his eyebrows, berating himself. ‘That was today? Fuck!’ For the past few years it was always his goal to be there for her on this day. Though no one ever knew the full story of just how close Raven was with the dragon, it had been obvious to everyone Raven was in love with him.   
“Oh, Rae…” His heart ached for her and without a thought he pulled her into his chest. She was tense at first, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his waist holding tight. He lightly nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head before tucking her head beneath his chin. He felt her shudder slightly, and cursed himself even more. He hadn’t seen her all day, that should have been his first clue. Even after their shower escapade, she was there every morning at breakfast smiling and relaxing with their friends and sipping her tea. ‘I can’t believe I got so caught up in what happened that I completely neglected her!’ Deciding he should apologize he moved his head lower, grazing his nose against the top of her ear.   
“I’m so sorry, Raven. I should have remembered… I guess I was so caught up in…what happened, I just… I’m sorry.” He mumbled through his words, not quite sure what would be the correct thing to say. He didn’t want her to pull away, it was so rare to hold her in his arms this way. Even his instincts were quiet, at least the mating ones were. There was still the anger to go dragon hunting, but it was overrun by the need to comfort his mate. As that word entered his mind again, he knew it was true. His instincts, his beast, his soul for all intents and purposes, had chosen this girl in his arms as his. His heart let him know then that he should have already known that.   
Raven raised her head then, running her fingertips to catch the stray tears with a tentative smile.   
“Beast Boy… you’re not my keeper. I don’t expect you to remember or always be there.” She spoke softly still content to lean against his shoulder. He twisted then, wrapping a single arm around her back. “Besides, I have been just as bad at… avoiding you. Or at least avoiding a genuine conversation with you.” Her cheeks were flushed again, as she looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her bracelet, a gift from Cyborg last Christmas. Beast Boy felt his heart stop before leaping into a full sprint. He took a deep breath, coming to terms with the fact that they were going to talk about this.   
“Do you… want to have that talk here or somewhere more private?” She looked up at him, nibbling her bottom lip, thoroughly distracting Beast Boy.   
“Perhaps… back at the tower. The others should be in bed by now, and we could talk over a cup of tea?” She offered, eyes zeroed in on his lips as he smiled.   
“Neutral Territory.” He smirked, unable to resist the temptation. He heard her heart pick up as she ran the rip of a pink tongue over a very red bottom lip. Before he lost control to the urge to kiss her, he grabbed her hand pulling her from the booth and towards the door.   
“Need a ride?” He looked down at her at his side as they made their way through the parking lot, her hand still hot against his own.   
“That would be nice,” she smiled looking up at him. He grinned boyishly, exaggerating as he opened the door for her.   
“Your carriage awaits, my lady.” She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, making Beast Boy’s smirk widen.   
“Thank you, kind sir.” He chuckled before folding his long legs into the driver seat. He pulled out of the lot, glancing at the clock to see it was just after midnight. The roads were thankfully empty for a Friday night, letting him coast around the curves and over the highways at a happy, too fast speed. Raven was quiet, making Beast Boy glance over. She was relaxed into the seat, watching the world outside pass with a content smile. However, he could tell she was nervous, could smell it rolling off of her with an undercurrent of arousal. Her legs were crossed, and Beast Boy guessed she was trying to hide her scent from him. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, a low growl escaping from his chest. He had hoped it was too low for her to hear, but of course she did. He felt her eyes whip around to him, and could see a small smirk on her lips. She uncrossed her legs then, before crossing them again and shifting so she was slightly angled to him. The musky scent was more pronounced as it hit Beast Boy face on.   
“Are you alright, Garfield?” Her voice caressed his ears, before shooting directly to his already hardening groin. He growled again, his dilated eyes shooting to meet her smirking ones.   
“Raven…” It was a warning, and he saw the shiver play across her body along with another spike of arousal. ‘Just hold out Garfield. Just 10 more minutes in the car.’ He prayed he could make it without pulling over, dragging her into his lap… ‘Bad boy.’   
His thoughts were cut off as he suddenly heard the zipper, loud and clear over the rock music in the background. His eyes darted again, even though he knew he shouldn’t. She had leisurely removed her jacket, revealing a red (‘seriously, fucking red?!’) tank top hugging her generous, beautiful breasts. It took him a moment to realize what was different but once he did he almost jerked them into a ditch.   
Miss conservative Raven, was going braless, leaving Beast Boy clear to see her hardened nipples, and those metal bars. She smirked, arching her back in a fake stretch.   
“Raven, if you don’t want me to take you in this damn car, you should to stop.” He stared at the road as he talked, not wanting to see the surprise or the lack of disappointment. He doubted the demoness wanted him as much as he wanted her. He heard her shift, and imagined the red of embarrassment on her cheeks. To his surprise, he felt her sigh on his ear, causing his whole body to tighten immediately.   
“What if I don’t want to stop?” Her nail traced across his bicep with a purr as she nibbled on his ear lobe. Cursing under his breath he swerved into the nearest side road, vaguely asking God for there not to be any cameras. Going just far enough to be hidden in some trees, he growled, throwing the car into park before grabbing her by the back of her neck, dragging her lips to his. It jolted him when he realized it was their first kiss, and he immediately slowed it down. It was no less passionate, no less desperate, but it was like liquid fire slipping on current through their veins. Her tiny tongue sliding along his, licking the roof of his mouth, wringing a moan from his mouth. Beast Boy knew he was going to get addicted to the taste of her, and the way she moved her lips with his own. Her hands were gripping his shirt, trying to pull him closer making him curse when he fumbled with her seat belt, unable to get it undone.   
“Fuck,” he mumbled pulling back and swinging the door open before slamming it shot. As fast as he could he had Raven’s door open, snapped the seat belt in half, and had her sitting on top of the car.   
“Gar, what are you,” he cut her off with a chaste kiss before kissing down her neck, latching onto the point behind her ear. Her own fingers were tearing at his shirt, her nails scratching down his arms.   
“In a minute I’ll let you touch me,” he whispered in her ear as he jerked down the straps of her tank top, pulling them below the swell of her breasts. “But right now, I am going to taste what I’ve been dreaming about every night.” He smirked at her moan as he rolled her nipples around in his mouth, his own body shivering in response to his teeth clanking against the metal. “Lay back for me, baby.” He murmured kissing down her toned stomach, reveling in the muscles flexing as she did. He stared up at her, meeting her eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans with his teeth. Her eyes were burning down at him, her mouth delectably bruised and swollen from their kisses. He wanted to bathe in her scent as he pulled her pants down, ready to nuzzle her through her panties. To his surprise however, she wasn’t wearing any. Instead he was greeted to the sight of her wet folds, and the glinting of metal in the moonlight. He was speechless for a minute, obviously making her nervous as she began to close her legs. Beast Boy’s hands immediately covered her thighs, growling at her for trying to hide such a magical sight.   
“What were you planning for Raven,” he smirked, hiding the pang that she may have been out for just this, but not with him. Granted he had been after the same thing. Just the thought of her with someone else had him growling possessively, his fingers digging in her thighs as he dragged her to his mouth. He immediately began to lick and breathe in her scent.  
“I…never…hmmm..wear.. underwear!” She gasped through her moans, gasping the last word when he slipped his finger in her sex.   
He leaned up to look down at her, his eyes trailing from her quivering breasts to his now two fingers slipping in and out of her. He watched half-lidded, amazed by the…goddess in front of him. ‘How is she fucking real?’ He wondered only to be jolted by the soft, breathy chuckle that left her red lips. His own cheeks darkened as he realized he said that out loud, but he just chuckled before leaning grabbing her hand leading it to her breasts.  
“Touch yourself, goddess,” he commands, moaning himself as she immediately touches herself. He begins licked and nipping her clit, knowing then and there he was developing a fetish for the piercing he was tonguing. He could feel her muscles trembling around his fingers and knew she was about to let go. “Pinch your nipples, Raven!” He gasped, speeding up his fingers while meeting her eyes with his own. As soon as she twisted her reddened nipples, he slammed his fingers inside her accompanied by a grazing of fang along her clit. Her back arched as she moaned, a deep and musical sound all her own. He growled with her, determined to catch every bit of her essence on his tongue.   
He continued lapping at her until she pushed his head away, her thighs trembling as she panted. Beast Boy leaned back, growling as he palmed his painfully, throbbing erection through his jeans. By then Raven had sat up, and she was watching him intently before sliding easily off the car and straight to her knees. Beast Boy gulped lightly.   
“You don’t have to Rae,” he whispered even as his fingers threaded through her soft hair. She smirked up at him, before nuzzling his erection through his pants.   
“Garfield, I want to taste you,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from her moans and arousal. Unable to voice his thoughts then, not that they were exactly straight, he simply nodded. She made quick work of his pants, and Beast Boy watched as she took him in her soft palm. She met his eyes as she dabbed her tongue against the head, making him hiss. Her heat was a flame, and he just knew he was about to be consumed whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter up in a few days! I so love cliffhangers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot. However, I have started a second chapter from Beast Boy's POV. Let me know if you want it!


End file.
